Like a Bumblebee
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: Kira's take on her and the good Doctor's relationship. Was there more to meet the eye?A sorta Kirommy


Like a Bumblebee

Disclaimer: Me own Power Rangers No.

A.N.: Twinnie if you're reading this, I suggest clicking the back button. Or if you read it never talk to me about it!

The rest of you can just read it!

xxx

I know it's wrong. I know it is so totally, so seriously wrong. It might just be a silly little girl's crush or that I just really admire him to the extent that I think I actually _like_ him, but actually it's just admiration cause he's so easily to be admired? I know I said Trent was just so 'Wow' and I liked him, a crush and all but somehow… He's different, he's older duh, he's more mature. He has this 'been there, done that' and he probably did went there and did done that thing about him, his rugged, muscular look. The girls in my class like him cause he's 'hot' and let's face it, he is kinda hot. But there's just more to him than that, he's smart, so prepared, so caring, like a father to us all. A father figure. Yeah! Maybe that's what he is to me, why I like him, I like him as a daughter would love her father. It couldn't be more than that right? I mean for God's sake, I'm 16- nearly 17, and he's in his older 20s. 28? 29? 30 even? Past 30? It would just be so wrong…

And yet, I still feel myself flushing, blushing so brightly, whenever he compliments me or shoots one of those smiles of his at me, how I feel like melting whenever he teaches us martial arts and has to hold me in the right position. How I smile secretly when he just… How thrilled I am when he asked me to help him out to sort out his files and photos. How can I feel so great, happy, thrilled out of something so wrong?

It could be the same with drug dealers, drug takers. They know that what they are doing is wat wrong but they can't help themselves from wanting the drug, like how I know my fantasies of being with him are wrong but I can't help but feel that way about him.

I can't tell the guys about this, they would laugh at me and more importantly, they might tell Dr. O and he would be really weird around me and think I'm sort of love sick freak when he finds out. I told Hayley though. She didn't seem to think it was weird. In fact, she seemed more surprised that I was telling her! "Ah, the old Tommy charm strikes again," she simply said, before shaking her head and chuckling to herself. Then after causing me a few moments of confusion, she finally told me that back in college that also happened to many girls. Dr. O seemed to have this charm that made girls fall all over the place for him.

"Don't worry about it," she said eventually. "It'll blow over." So it could just be the weirdo charm thing that Hayley was talking about that was working on me. Not anything else deeper. If only that was true, I just feel like there's something more to it than the 'Tommy charm', something more real. But God, could I be in love with my teacher? My mentor, my science teacher, my team mate. It just seems so weird! I mean how's a girl suppose to deal with being a superhero, a lead singer for a band which she formed, keep her grades at least B average and figure out if she really is in love with her Science teacher who happened to be the greatest Ranger to ever grace the planet?

Someone should seriously write a manual or a self help book on this, cause I really need help!

But face it, black and yellow are nice colours .They kind of match each other. They go well with each other. Black goes well with everything, anyway I wear a lot of black not because of him. Just because it's nice with yellow. Black and yellow go well together, take for an example: A bumblebee. They are both yellow and black. And bees make honey which is sweet and good. So we could be something sweet and it could be something good.

"We make a good team don't we?" asked Dr. O, startling me out of my thoughts. If he hadn't been wearing his helmet, I'm sure he would be smiling. He was referring to the fact that we had managed to clear the junk that he managed to accumulate over the years.

Well until I figured out how I really felt about him, I would just have to deal and sort it out myself. "Yeah," I replied, returning the grin. "Like a bumblebee."

Xxx

I know I know. I was totally against Kirommy. But this isn't exactly it is it? And once I got the bumblebee thing I couldn't get it out of my head! And add to the fact that our maths teacher was 'teaching' us 6+17, and other weirdo easy sums like that, I just had to write this to occupy myself!

Blackie Frogz


End file.
